


The evening prayer

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, damian is a flustered shitbaby, damian is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is an adult, and pining after Tim Drake. In classic Wayne personality; however, Damian will do anything to not admit it. But mostly he'll be a giant pissbaby. Tim knows exactly what he what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicated_manneristics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_manneristics/gifts).



> Prompt from Intoxicated-manneristics: damitim. Damian hitting puberty or something and "oh no drakes hot SHIT"  
> \----  
> Enjoy this domestic drabble

Damian came down from somewhere upstairs, fixing the jacket around his shoulders. “I’m heading out Father,” he said, making a beeline to the garage. He passed the kitchen and stopped. Tim was sitting at the barstool in compression shorts. It sent Damian reeling for a moment, caught him by the scruff and held him in the doorway.

Tim had his feet hooked around the foot rest of the barstool, elbows propped up on the counter, hands wrapped around a coffee mug as if it were a prayer. His shorts rode low on his body, and came half way up his thighs. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and it was obvious he had just gotten done working out before he went on his patrol. Sweat clung to his body, and slid down the small dips where his porcelain skin held tight against well-developed muscle. All in all, Timothy Jackson Drake had grown into a very attractive man. Or as Jason would say, a “hot piece of ass”.

Tim’s deceptively long eyelashes gave way to piercing blue eyes shooting in Damian’s direction. “Where are you going Damian?”

“Not any of your business, Drake.”

“Maybe I want to come with you.”

Tim’s tone was calm and even. Sometimes Damian wondered if Timothy knew the way his stomach twisted when he looked him in the eyes and used such a calm voice with him. He would bat those eyelashes at him, and he’d cave, give the older guy anything he wanted. He used to ask himself what happened. When did he become so easily swayed by Drake’s persuasion? Deep in the back of his mind he always knew the answer though.

Drake was the only one in the family who treated him like an equal. Richard treated him like a child, even though he was now at an age that even legally he was no longer a minor. Todd treated him like someone who needed to be looked after; like the second he was alone he would hurt someone. Bruce treated him with a mix of the two. Generally the family acted like he was a child who could not be held responsible for his own actions, and had to be looked after at all times.

Drake; however, treated him like an adult. He spoke to him as an equal. He didn’t look down on him. He wouldn’t hold back in a fight, either, even back when Damian was much younger. Tim was the only one who treated Damian like he could be held accountable for his actions, and Damian respected that. He even came to the point of feeling attached to Tim for that reason.

It also didn’t hurt that as Damian grew older, he came to the conclusion that he found men aesthetically and sexually more attractive than females. And Timothy was beautiful.

“You’re not joining me half naked, Drake.”

“Does that mean I have to put on clothes? Or that I need to join you fully naked?”

The heat rose in Damian’s face. Timothy had definitely become privy to his attraction, and it was extremely important to diffuse any issues what would become of it. Unfortunately, his mouth ran faster than his mind. “You know exactly what I mean, Drake!”

“Do I Damian? Do I really?”

Tim’s mouth quirked into a coy smirk, his eyebrows arching. Damian’s face got hotter and he rushed past Tim on his way to the garage. “Shut up Drake I hate you! You have no idea what you are saying!”

Tim just smirked, going back to his coffee.


	2. The second ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of getting flustered and running away, Damian decided to get a bit "Hands on"

                “You’re not joining me half naked, Drake.”

“Does that mean I have to put on clothes? Or that I need to join you fully naked?”

                Damian’s pulse jumped in his neck, and the heat rose to his face. A good portion of heat coiled just below his stomach as well when he took in Tim’s appearance once more. His eyes slowly trailed down to where Tim’s hip bone jutted out firmly. The pale white skin covering the bone just begged to be bruised by his fingertips and teeth. His eyes trailed back up his body, fixating on the pale pink nipples, so soft. He wanted to pinch them and catalog the way Tim’s back arched to every tug and pinch and lick. He wanted to see how much better Tim would look when his nipples were a passionately bright red.

                Finally, his eyes met back with those icy blue ones. They pieced into his chest and stole the air out of his lungs, the same way a plunge into an icy pool of water would. There was a hidden spark behind the outward coolness. Timothy had definitely become privy to his attraction, and it was extremely important to regain control of the situation. So, he strode up to where Tim was sitting. The closer he got to Timothy, the straighter the older man’s posture became.  “Gonna answer the question, Damian?”

                Damian pressed himself into the back of the shorter man, wrapped his arms around his waist, and gripped the inside of Tim’s thighs. He felt the muscle twitch and flex under his fingertips, coaxing him into tightening his grip on the pale flesh. Tim’s breath caught in his throat, and he made a slight chocking sound before his voiced strained out of it. “D-Damian what are you doing?”

                “Timothy the only place I will allow you to join me naked is the bedroom, which has become a reasonable option,” Damian responded, mouth grazing the shell of his ear. The older man’s body tensed, and the hair on his arms stood up.

                “Or are you all talk and no action Drake, because I can assure you I am not.” Damian trailed his hands from their place on Tim’s thighs up to his crotch, to make a point.

                The sound Tim made was obscene, and it made Damian’s fingers twitch and itched to draw more noises from deep in Tim’s throat. Instead he occupied himself with scraping his teeth across Tim’s addams apple. It dragged another noise out of the older boy’s throat, and with that he stood and walked back out the same doorway he came in through.

                “H-hey! Uh. Where do you think you going?” Tim called after him, face deep red and squirming in his seat.

                “My bedroom, if you still want to come along.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for some grammar, and decided to make a second ending, just for the hell of it.


End file.
